


whole new world

by sailorstarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jaehyun, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jeno, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstarlight/pseuds/sailorstarlight
Summary: Jaehyun desperately wishes to know what about Jeno makes him Doyoung’s favorite.





	whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by a cc request

Jaehyun desperately wishes to know what about Jeno makes him Doyoung’s favorite.

He thinks he starts to get it as Jeno suckles at the head of his cock like a popsicle, looking up at him through his lashes with lips glossy as they wrap around him and eyes glazed over. Jeno’s hand takes his length in its grasp and Jaehyun keens at the warmth of his skin.

He gets it a little more as Jeno starts really taking his throbbing cock in his hot mouth, spit already dribbling everywhere. The hotel room walls bounce back the noise of Jeno slurping, sucking.

Jeno takes him all the way, head of his cock hitting the back of his throat and it rips a groan from Jaehyun’s throat. He fists a hand in Jeno’s shiny platinum hair and pulls him off before he creams in his mouth.

Jeno stares up at him with his swollen lips and cheeks flushed prettily, his eyes glazed over with lust. Jaehyun frowns at the sight of him, wrecked and lust struck. There is a pang of guilt there, as he knows Jeno does not belong to him.

Doyoung and Jeno aren’t mated, but there is no denying that Jeno is Doyoung’s omega, that he owns him in all aspects. The alpha follows him around like a bloodhound on the prowl, snarling and snapping at any alphas who happen to look at Jeno for a moment too long, or even any alphas in Jeno’s immediate vicinity that smell too strongly.

Jaehyun is a beta, and thus uninvolved with any alpha/omega mating business. He’s never been able to smell pheromones, nor has he ever truly had the desire to. That was until he first met Doyoung.

There was something about the man that enticed Jaehyun, be it his strong will or his work ethic, he is undeniably drawn to the alpha. It isn’t attraction in the romantic sense, but perhaps something akin to idol worship. Kim Doyoung is a true man’s man, and he’s admirable.

He learns of the alpha’s affections toward Jeno rather quickly at a work party in which Doyoung had a glass too many to drink at.

Jeno came to his hyung’s aid like a shining prince on a white stallion.

“Jeno! Jeno, Jeno, Jeno, my Jeno,” Doyoung had slurred when he first smelled him in the air. His Jeno was by his side in an instant, wrapped snugly in a scarf and oversized parka to shield himself from the autumn chill. The tip of his tall nose was dusted pink.

“Everyone, meet Jeno. My perfect Jeno, my perfect little omega,” Doyoung praised, a warm smile on his face. All the men surrounding the table disregarded him like they had seen it all before—all except Jaehyun who couldn’t take his eyes off the two.

“I’m sorry about him,” Jeno had apologized while bowing profusely through an endearing eye smile to the rest of the table as Doyoung lovingly scolded him for being out so late alone.

“Hyung, I came to get you. You’re the drunk one here,” he murmured while Doyoung stood up suddenly so he could carass both his cheeks which had begun blooming with red.

Just as fast as he had arrived, Jeno left again with a stumbling Doyoung in tow.

As much as Jaehyun found fascination in Doyoung, he found himself thinking of Jeno as well. Of how bright and youthful he looked, how innocent and sweet. Perhaps that attributed to why Doyoung fawned over him so much. But there had to be more.

There were plenty of bright and perky omegas to choose from, so what about Jeno made Doyoung go wild?

The whole of the alpha/omega dynamic sort of bewildered Jaehyun. He would never feel the same sense of ownership, or being owned by another person as a beta.

An opportunity to dig deeper into this Jeno character had presented itself rather spontaneously to Jaehyun: an invitation to his sister’s wedding.

Jaehyun attended, a partner on his elbow absent. He couldn’t even convince Jungwoo to come as his plus one.

It came as a pleasant surprise when he spotted Jeno across the hall, standing off to the side fidgeting and alone.

The young omega looked delectable by any standards, wrapped up in a pink suit and silky shirt which was unbuttoned at the top revealing his collarbones.

Jaehyun had made his way over toward Jeno, grabbing a champagne flute off a passing waiter’s tray.

“Jeno?” Jaehyun had said in greeting. Immediately, Jeno’s eyes had brightened upon seeing him.

“Do I know you?” he asked, interest peaked. Jeno ran his eyes over Jaehyun’s body once, then twice before meeting his gaze again.

“Sorry, my name is Jung Jaehyun. I work with Doyoung. I saw you a few nights ago when you came to pick him up,” Jaehyun explained whilst shaking Jeno’s clammy hand.

There’s a spark of recognition in Jeno’s eyes.

“Yes! You were sitting across from him. It’s so nice to formally meet you. Doyoung hyung doesn’t really… introduce me to his coworkers very often,” Jeno said looking sheepish. Jaehyun thought he could understand where Doyoung may be coming from. The office is full of hungry wolves just waiting for some prey to walk by to cheat on their wives with.

“I can’t imagine why,” he lied. “Which side of the family are you here for?” Jaehyun was mostly asking out of courtesy. He knew it couldn’t be the bride’s. It wasn’t possible for him to have looked over any unknown relatives in his tiny family.

“Neither actually!”

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

“Wedding crasher? I didn’t take you for the type. I mean, I’m no snitch, stay as long as you like—as long as you don’t eat all the cheesecake bites. Those are my favorite.”

Jeno just laughed as he shook his head.

“It’s nothing like that. My folks actually own the hotel. I got to know the bride and groom through the wedding planner. I suppose they liked me enough to invite me. And you?”

“Bride’s my sister. Small world,” Jaehyun said as he took a sip out of his champagne flute.

The rest of the evening had gone rather smoothly from there, perfectly uneventful. Jaehyun stays with Jeno, who gratefully accepted his company as he was unfamiliar with anybody else. They chat, make fun of Jaehyun’s older relatives on the dance floor and engage in playful flirting over glasses of bubbly making them pleasantly warm. It was all harmless fun, and knowing Doyoung wasn’t there and likely wouldn’t be informed of such activities had Jaehyun enthralled. Boring and passive beta Jaehyun having something bold and dauntless omega Doyoung didn’t.

They were in the middle of discussing the history of the corny bouquet toss when suddenly Jeno had excused himself saying he needed some air. Jaehyun was confused at how Jeno’s mood shifted, how dark his eyes had grown just before getting up from their table and looked about the room helplessly. He spotted him immediately—uncle Yunho pinning someone into a dark corner and grinding his hips. Several people around him were starting to flush red, affected by how strong his pheromones were, even a beta like Jaehyun could feel the change in the air. It was a rut.

Jaehyun had followed Jeno out, only to be led into an isolated hallway.

“Are you okay, Jeno?” he asked. Jeno flushed in splotches of pink over his cheeks. There was moisture clinging to his long eyelashes and his brow was furrowed.

Jeno huffed.

“It smells awful out here.”

Jeno took Jaehyun’s hand and pulled him into a dark broom closet with just barely enough space for the two of them to stand, forcing their bodies close to one another.

Jaehyun took advantage of the close proximity and observed Jeno’s heavy breathing and the way his body was beginning to radiate heat.

“What is it, Jeno? Are you okay?” Jaehyun repeated, though his deduction skills were flaring. He knew exactly what was happening, and here he was pressed flush against Jeno’s rapidly warming body in an enclosed, tight space.

“I… I seem to be going into heat,” Jeno said, voice just above a whisper.

“Do you need anything? Should I call Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked hurriedly, hand already gone to find his phone in his pocket.

Jeno makes a noise of confusion.

“Why… why would you call Doyoung?”

“Wouldn’t you want him to—help you?”

“No. I have you right here,” Jeno whispered.

Jaehyun had stood frozen at Jeno’s implications, which made it much easier for Jeno to take action.

Jaehyun found himself pushed into the door by Jeno, who slotted their legs together and grinded down. Jeno started rutting against Jaehyun’s thigh desperately, brow furrowed cutely, tiny gasps escaping his lips with every movement he made against him.

“H-has anyone ever told you… how fucking good you smell?” Jeno whispered, breath hot against the shell of Jaehyun’s ear.

To be frank, Jaehyun hadn’t ever been told that, his scent much too faint to be picked up when surrounded by other strong ones overpowering it, but hearing it then made him swell with pride.

Jeno sniffed him more, each inhale making him grind into Jaehyun’s leg with increasing fervor.

“Like—like spiced apples, and warm. Hot. I-it burns, hyung. Right here.” 

With shaky hands, Jeno guided Jaehyun’s to his clothed erection, throbbing in his pants. 

“I need your help,” he pleaded as he nosed along Jaehyun’s jaw.

Jaehyun couldn’t tell if it was the lack of vision in the dark making Jeno’s scent irresistible or his own lust making things so rose colored. He had helped with heats before, but never had he been able to pick up scents like this. Right then the air had been so sweet and thick, Jeno’s arousal almost palpable like if Jaehyun were to take a gulp he could taste Jeno lingering in his throat. It made him speechless.

The rutting continued for a little while longer, Jaehyun allowing Jeno to relieve himself while panting softly into his ear, his hands braced on Jaehyun’s shoulders. He begrudgingly felt himself growing hard as well.

“Please, hyung. Help me. It’s not enough,” he said between his whimpers.

Jaehyun suddenly gripped Jeno’s bicep, holding him still. His eyes had finally adjusted to the dark. He looked straight into the omega’s blown out eyes as he speaks slowly and clearly.

“I’m just a beta, Jeno. I can’t give you what you want.”

Jeno whined from his throat as he grinded into Jaehyun’s thigh again, unbothered by Jaehyun’s words. He could feel his pant leg growing damp.

“I just need something, anything. Won’t you help me?”

With the air sweet with lust, Jeno’s slick pooling in his own underwear and the slight lilt of his voice as he practically begged for Jaehyun to just fuck him, how could he refuse?

No one noticed as they stepped out from the broom closet looking disheveled and flushed. No one noticed as they slipped away from the festivities and out into the main lobby. The receptionist hardly spared the two of them a glance before sliding them a keycard.

They had barely even stepped off the elevator before Jeno attempted to mount him, legs straddling one of Jaehyun’s thighs again as he buried his nose into Jaehyun’s collar and attached his mouth to the thin skin there.

Which brings him back here, sitting at the edge of the bed, Jeno between his knees, staring up at him like he’s his savior when he is anything but.

He coaxes Jeno into standing with a hand under his chin, until he is standing over him. The omega climbs into his lap, straddling him as he leans down to connect their lips.

Jeno feels inexperienced in the way he kisses, but his mouth is delicious regardless. His very saliva is sugary sweet, just as the sounds from his throat Jaehyun swallows into his own.

Jeno’s hips start moving on their own, gyrating down on Jaehyun’s erection as he sucks on his tongue. There are too many things getting in the way of their skin.

Jeno seems to share his frustrations, hands trailing down to begin unbuttoning Jaehyun’s shirt, but his hands are shaky from his heat and he nearly gives up on the fourth button.

Jaehyun almost laughs at his desperation, thinking it to be adorable before his own cock throbs under Jeno’s still clothed ass.

He shrugs his blazer off then unbuttons his shirt himself, both garments thrown haplessly to the floor. Jeno gapes at him, at how his scent now comes through unfiltered.

The same is done to Jeno, the silk shirt slipping off his body with ease. His milky skin is seemingly endless as it wraps around lean muscle. His nipples are swollen just slightly and Jaehyun gives one a gentle flick to which Jeno gasps. Jaehyun feels drunk with power at every little reaction he can milk from the omega. He could get used to this.

“Pretty,” he breathes as he leans in to lick all over the expanse of Jeno's skin, missing the way Jeno blushes at the praise.

Jaehyun takes his sweet time tasting Jeno. The perspiration forming on his skin is tinged with salt, yet his skin is honey. With both hands gripping at Jeno's waist, he gets lost in sucking red marks onto him and Jeno's heat grows impatient. Jeno squirms about in Jaehyun's lap.

"Please, hyung," he begs breathily.

Jaehyun mouths over a spot he formed earlier and sucks again, hard and Jeno cries out.

"I can't anymore, I need you inside me," Jeno sobs, weakly pushing Jaehyun back by his shoulders.

"You're fussier than I thought," Jaehyun says softly through a grin. "Take off your pants and get on your knees for me, baby."

He holds Jeno's hips in place as he slides his cock along the space left between Jeno’s thighs, wetting it with the glistening slick dripping there before he lines himself up to his puckering rim. The head sinks into his heat without much resistance, the slick doing most of the work. Just the first three inches sliding in has Jeno dropping his head forward against the headboard and his arms quivering from where they've been gripping the top of it.

With a firm thrust, Jaehyun lodges himself deep inside Jeno who is so turned on, he creams himself upon the insertion.

The omega lets out the faintest of mewls as his little cock spurts with cum onto the bedsheets. His thighs quake and his walls tighten around Jaehyun as well and the beta can only watch in amazement.

"Did you just cum, baby? From just me putting it in?" Jaehyun coos, his hand giving Jeno's thigh a light smack.

"Your little omega ass was made to be fucked, huh? Made to feel good, made to make you cum from just anyone sticking their cock into it," Jaehyun grunts as he starts thrusting.

"Wish you could see how your tight ass is taking my cock right now. Swallowing me up like it's all you were made for. Is that it? Were you made to be fucked by me?"

"Y-yes! Please fuck me! Please, harder," Jeno cries as Jaehyun fucks into him faster.

The inside of Jeno's ass is wet and hot, so hot it feels like his cock is burning in the best ways. The warmth seeps into Jaehyun's body and his skin tingles with heightened arousal. He wants to be in Jeno's ass for a lifetime, and in this moment would gladly do anything to fuck him for the rest of his mortal life. He thinks he can understand an alpha's rut now. The unexplainable and irrefutable urge to stick his cock into a pliant little omega and fill them up is an idea his beta brain has no trouble wrapping his head around. And although he's fucked omega's in heat before, no one has ever been so hot, so wet, so delectable as Jeno.

"More, hyung. Need more. Need you deeper," Jeno moans.

Jaehyun happily obliges, a hand coming up to the back of Jeno's head to push him down into the sheets. He then grabs both of Jeno's arms firmly and thrusts angling up. Jeno _ sings. _

Jeno's body convulses with another orgasm, his cock twitching against the bed as more cum is pushed out of him, pooling at the head.

"R-right... right there," Jeno sighs heavily.

Jaehyun slows his thrusts down in favor of aiming them to land right up against Jeno's sweet spot. Every piston of his hips makes Jeno's body shake and his cock twitch. Jaehyun is delighted.

Jeno's body is rapidly growing tired, but his heat still swirls around his groin angrily. His body craves cum, his womb throbs at the thought of it.

Fortunately, Jaehyun craves release. Steadily, his thrusting speeds back up, balls dragging against Jeno's ass with every slap of skin. The combination of Jeno's ever tight, ever slick walls, the tune of his moans in Jaehyun's ears, as well as the surge of power he feels over Jeno, Jaehyun's climax is just within reach. But not before Jeno.

Again, Jeno's ass clenches with his orgasm. A broken moan is ripped from his throat and his cock pumps out the last bits of cum his body can produce.

With the way Jeno has tightens around Jaehyun through his third orgasm, it doesn’t take long for the beta to reach his climax as well. He increases his speed impossibly faster and Jeno sobs at the ferocity of his thrusting.

“S-so good! So good!” he screams, voice throaty and high and that’s all it takes for Jaehyun to find release.

Jaehyun is no alpha, but the eruption of cum continually gushing from his cock and filling Jeno to the brim would be enough to breed him twice over, so much it spills out the rim of his ass like a crack in a dam. He cums so hard his toes curl.

Jeno whimpers loudly when Jaehyun let's go of his arms and makes a move to pull out, grasping desperately onto his hand while looking back at him with glossy eyes.

“Oh,” Jaehyun says in realization. Jeno’s heat still craves a knot, something Jaehyun is obviously lacking. He rubs circles into the small of Jeno’s back, frowning.

“I can’t knot you, baby,” he explains softly as he leans down to press sweet kisses into his sweaty skin and Jeno whines.

Jaehyun feels a little guilty again. He can’t stuff a fat knot into Jeno’s awaiting asshole, he can’t breed his swollen womb full of pups, he can’t even fuck him all night into complete stupidity because his refractery is admittedly long and he can’t trigger anything like a rut. Still, the omega underneath him, despite lacking a knot, seems warm and satisfied. Jeno's cock is finally softening, his eyes drooping with lethargy.

“Then stay inside at least,” Jeno pleads, soft voice muffled by the sheets.

Oversensitivity is quickly taking over, the warm sensations of Jeno’s still convulsing walls sloshing his own cum around are becoming too much for Jaehyun’s cock, but he fights through it with gritted teeth.

When it gets to be too much, he wraps an arm around Jeno’s middle and collapses, pulling the omega down with him and having his back settle against his chest, all while still buried in his pulsing heat. Jaehyun's own body twitches with surges of unbearable sensitivity, but he bears it.

Jeno puts his own arms over Jaehyun’s, and eventually they both drift off into a dreamless slumber.

When Jaehyun awakens, the sun has already risen. Jeno is roused by his movements, letting out a small noise of disgruntlement. Still, the omega refuses to open his eyes.

The first words he says to the boy are rather crude, but he can’t help himself. The question escapes his lips before he can even think twice.

“Do you do this with Doyoung too?”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saiIorstarIight) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailorstarlight)


End file.
